


die falsche Schicksal, das Schicksal der rote Fade

by AICWECONAN



Category: CLAMP - Fandom, Cardcaptor Sakura, Naruto, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AICWECONAN/pseuds/AICWECONAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normalnya, seorang pria harus menikah dengan wanita …Seorang pangeran seharusnya berpasangan dengan seorang putri cantik, bak cerita negeri dongeng.Tapi bagaimana jika berbeda ? Bagaimana jika seorang pria harus menikah dengan pria lainnya ? Dan semua itu dianggap normal… Manga Masashi Kishimoto and CLAMP story aicweconan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	die falsche Schicksal, das Schicksal der rote Fade

_"Jika kau memcintainya kejarlah dia, untuk apa kau meperdulikanku."_

_"Aku tidak mau kau menghilang."_

_"Kau tahu, kurogane? Kita akan saling menyakiti jika kita mengikuti perintah putri Hinoto."_

_"Penerus sebenarnya ada empat lamban. Cahaya, bumi, langit... dan kegelapan "_   
_...._   
_"Tapi... dua klan yang melahirkan kotaishi kegelapan teleh di hacurkan oleh sang putri dengan alasan penhianatan.."_

_"Sakurazuka dan monou"_   
_...._

_"Selamat, anak anda kembar perempuan dan laki-laki. Dan salah satunya memiliki tanda lahir yang bagus..."_   
_....._   
_"Tak ada yang butuh mereka, saat mereka berumur 15 tahun. Subaru dan Kamui akan memjadi korban untuk upacara umur pajang tuan putri. "_   
_...._   
_"Apa kau akan menganbilnya sekarang? Seishiro-sama?"_

_"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja anak yang akan jadi penerus dan milikku."_

_"Nee. Nee. Kakak mau main dengan kami"_

_"Kakak, jangan mengajak orang asing sembarangan"_

_"Eeh. Tapi kan kita kekurangan orang. Kalau kita kenalan dan tahu namanya maka dia bukan orang asing lagi 'kan? Aku Hokuto dan dia adikku, Subaru..."_   
_....._   
_"Kau tak seharusnya menjalani hidup di istana ini, meski Kau adalah putraku. "_   
_...._   
_"seharusnya putri hinoto sudah menyerahkan tahtahnya pada putri sakura..."_   
_....._   
_"Apa? putri hinoto akan menghukum mati semua penerus cahaya..."_   
_...._   
_"Ini kah maksud kata-katamu, Jika putri langit naik tahtah. keseimbangan akan hancur._   
_...._   
_"kak sei. Kau bawalah Subaru pergi dan jagalah dia... "_

**die falsche Schicksal, das Schicksal der rote Faden**

**aicweconan**

**manga by**

**Masashi Kishimoto and CLAMP**

**CCS, TRC, XXXHOLIK, X/1999, NARUTO**

**Warning**

**SHOUNEN AI**

**PEDOPIL**

**TIDAK ADA incest DI SINI**

**…**   
**-PENERUS-**

Naruto's POV.

"Hai, Naruto!" Seorang pemuda berwajah manis berkacamata menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di pinggir sebuah kolam air mancur di tengah lingkungan sekolah kami.

"Hai, Yukito-senpai," balasku. Yukito adalah seniorku di sekolah. Dia orang yang baik dan wajahnya yang manis itu sangat disukai para gadis. Tapi lucunya,  
justru kebanyakan lelakilah yang selalu mengirim surat cinta padanya. Aku sering mendengar bahwa Yukito-senpai sering dikatakan laki-laki manis di kalangan para siswa di sekolah ini.

Kami berdua bersahabat akrab. Oh, tapi ada satu orang lagi sahabat kami dan namanya adalah Watanuki. Orangnya pandai memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Selain itu, ia juga punya kemampuan untuk melihat hantu dan makhluk halus.

Well, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Naruto dan aku ditempatkan di kelas Angin di sekolah ini. Mungkin ada yang bingung dengan penamaan itu. Bukannya kelas dengan urutan angka atau huruf namun justru penamaan seperti di TK. Yah, biar kujelaskan. Sekolah kami memang bukan sekolah biasa. Sekolah Mahou adalah sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak yang memiliki kekuatan magis seperti kami. Aku masuk di kelas Angin, Yukito-senpai di kelas Bulan sedangkan Watanuki di kelas Dimensi. Semua sesuai dengan spesialisasinya masing-masing. Dan walau kami bertiga berbeda kelas, tapi kami tinggal di satu kamar asrama sekolah. Karena hal itulah kami jadi sahabat baik.

"Di mana Watanuki? Pasar bubar pukul tujuh, bukan? Kita bisa terlambat untuk membeli bahan makanan jika tidak cepat." kataku cemas setelah tidak melihat keberadaan Watanuki di manapun.  
"Tenang. Dia mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi," kata Yukito-senpai sambil tersenyum.  
Aku hanya memajukan bibirku mendengar penjelasan Yukito-senpai. Sial! Padahal aku mau melihat Sakura-chan yang sedang senam pagi. Ah, gadis manis berambut merah muda itu tampak sangat sexy kalau memakai celana pendek yang memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus...  
"..to…"  
…kulitnya yang putih…  
"Naruto!"

Aku terperanjat dari khayalanku, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Ah, ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada bingung pada Yukito-senpai yang berdiri di depanku.

"Waah… kau melamunkan sesuatu ya, Naruto?"

Aku segera menoleh ke arah suara baru itu. Suara seorang pemuda berkacamata yang memakai jubah hitam panjang dengan bordir kupu-kupu di bagian bawahnya dan bulan sabit di bagian dada kiri. Ia mengenakan celana panjang yang senada dengan warna bajunya tadi. Baru kusadari bahwa sejak tadi ia sudah berdiri di samping Yukito-senpai.

"Aahh… Watanuki! Kau datang juga!" aku berseru senang menyapanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat," Watanuki berkata sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya."Yuuko-san, kambuh lagi gilanya."

Aku tersenyum simpati atas alasan yang diberikan pemuda berkacamata itu. Siapa yang tidak mengenal bagaimana sikap seorang Ichihara Yuuko. Wanita yang disebutkan Watanuki tadi adalah pemilik 'toko' tempat pemuda berkacamata itu bekerja. Seorang wanita eksentrik yang terkadang mempunyai pikiran aneh dan sangat suka menikmati sake. Setiap hari, Watanuki bekerja di 'toko' milik Yuuko, mengurus segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan 'toko' tersebut.

"Kita mau beli apa saja?" tanyaku ketika kami akhirnya sampai di pasar yang ramai dengan transaksi penjualan. Wajar saja, hari masih pagi sekali sehingga banyak calon pembeli yang terlihat di tempat ini

Terlihat Watanuki tampak memegangi dagu. "Hmm…tomat, bawang merah dan putih, bawang Bombay dan merica. Ah, kita juga kehabisan daging," jawab si koki sembari membaca daftar belanjaan. Tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, Yukito-senpai terlihat tengah memilih sayur-sayuran.

"Oh, ya, aku dengar akan ada murid baru yang akan sekamar dengan kita," ujar Yukito-senpai tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bunga kol yang berada di dalam sebuah rak.

"Benarkah?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping kanan dengan kening berkerut.

"Ya. Katanya, besok mereka akan mulai masuk asrama dan kita diminta menyambut mereka sebelum menemani melihat-lihat lingkungan sekolah juga asrama," jelas Yukito-senpai sembari membayarkan sayuran yang dibeli.

Aku hanya mengerutkan kening mendengar hal ini, "Hah? Kenapa harus kita?"

"Iya. Kenapa kita?" Watanuki yang sedang memilih bawang ikut menimpali walau tak menatap lawan bicaranya secara langsung.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kita akan satu kamar?" Yukito-senpai menduga sebelum kami akhirnya beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Sayangnya pemikiran itu salah. Setelah para murid baru itu masuk ke sekolah Mahou, kami akan tahu bahwa alasannya bukan karena kami akan satu kamar dengan mereka. Tapi karena satu ketetapan takdir yang akan melukai tiap orang yang terkena tali takdir itu.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Taman yang indah.

Siapapun akan berkata begitu jika melangkahkan kaki di sana. Kau bisa melihat pepohonan yang tertata rapi, taman bunga yang berwarna-warni, air mancur besar dengan gemercik air berkilauan, dan sebuah bangunan megah berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang berdiri anggun ditengahnya. Jika dilihat dari atas, maka akan terlihat bagian kanan dan kiri dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak identik.  
Tapi, apa yang mereka katakan mengenai keindahan istana itu sangat tahu persis bahwa dalam keindahan tersebut tidak ada kebahagiaan. Tidak ada kebebasan. Istana yang bagaikan sangkar emas di mana sang burung terkekang. Seindah apapun sebuah sangkar, sang burung pasti memilih terbang bebas.

"Apa kau yakin mereka itu adalah anak dari Sakura dan Kushina, Eriol-san?" tanya seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 24 tahun yang berdiri di tengah ruangan mewah tersebut dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh gemetar. Nada frustasi terdengar jelas dari pemilik suara tersebut.

"Ya. Aku yakin, Fai-kun." Seorang anak yang terlihat seperti masih berumur sepuluh tahun menjawab dengan wajah tenang. Ia bangkit dari kursi santainya yang berwarna merah dan berjalan mendekati dengan pemuda yang ia panggil Fai." Kita telah kehilangan penerus Yue dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan dua penerus lagi."

Fai mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha menahan emosinya. "Keluarga ini terkutuk!" teriaknya."Sakura dan Kushina tidak ingin anak-anak mereka menerima takdir konyol dari keluarga ini! Biarkan mereka berada di luar istana daripada harus terlibat dengan situasi ini!"

"Fai-kun, kau tahu sendiri sang penerus harus menerima energi dari kotaishi-nya jika telah berumur 16 tahun. Jika tidak, sang penerus akan lenyap tak berbekas," ujar Eriol dengan tenang tanpa peduli dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Fai.

"Dan itu lebih baik daripada terkurung di sini," balas Fai. Ia sangat mengerti dengan penjelasan Eriol.  
Eriol menghela napas lelah.

"Fai-kun..." Ada jeda di kata-katanya, "…kau tahu takdir tidak bisa diubah." Anak itu berjalan melewati Fai, menuju pintu di ruangan itu."…dan kita punya takdir untuk melindungi benda itu," ujarnya sebelum ia membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar sambil menutup pintunya kembali.

"Tapi benda itu hanya menimbulkan bencana. Hanya memisahkan seseorang dengan cinta sejatinya sebelum kemudian menyiksa dengan menyatukan mereka dengan orang yang tidak mereka cintai," bisik Fai pelan setelah pintu tertutup.

Eriol menyelusuri koridor yang didominasi warna merah. Cat merah tua disana tidak hanya memberi kesan anggun, tapi juga gelap dan misterius. Kontras dengan karpet berwarna merah menyala yang membentang bagaikan jalur yang membimbing sang pejalan. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, ia tiba di sebuah pintuberwarna merah yang tetap menjadi warna dasardengan tambahan ukiran emas yang semakin menegaskan kemewahannya.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu dengan tangan kanannya dan masuk ke ruangan tidur miliknya. Berbeda dengan koridor yang ia lewati tadi, ruangan tersebut  
didominasi oleh warna cokelat gading yang membuat ruangan tersebut berkesan cerah.

"Apa kau sudah makan, Eriol?" Suara anggun seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di bangku meja rias menyapanya lembut. "Tadi kau tidak datang ke meja makan. Begitu juga dengan Fai-kun. Mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Kaho," jawab Eriol lembut dan tersenyum pada wanita yang ia panggil Kaho. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu baiklah. Tapi bukankah kau juga tidak makan apapun dari tadi pagi?"ujar Kaho khawatir."Aah, kau selalu begitu…," keluhnya sebelum berjalan mendekati Eriol yang sedang melepaskan lapisan baju luar untuk membantunya.

"Terima kasih," Eriol berterima kasih pada Kaho yang membantu melepaskan baju luarnya.

"Sudah semestinya," balas Kaho tersenyum lembut sebelum menggantung baju itu di kayu gantungan.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Sasuke-kun dan Doumeki-kun mengenai penerus? Apa kau juga menyuruh mereka memastikannya?" Eriol bertanya pada wanita yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya yang sekarang duduk di tepi tempat tidur..

"Ya. Kemarin sudah kukatakan pada mereka. Oh, ya, Touya-kun juga kuminta menemani mereka," jawab wanita berwajah cantik itu.

Eriol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa Touya-kun juga?"

Kaho tersenyum miris. "Aku merasakan energi Yue. Walau energinya terasa sangat lemah," jelas wanita berambut panjang kecokelatan itu dengan sedikit desahan sesal keluar dari bibirnya.

"Yue? Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah kehilangan energi sejak setahun lalu?" Dahi Eriol berkerut bingung. "Aku tak mengerti."

Kaho mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi, kau ingat ibu dari penerus Yue? Kekuatan sihirnya lebih hebat dari Sakura dan nyaris mendekatimu," ujar Kaho, "Mungkin ia mengobankan dirinya. Selain untuk melindungi anaknya dari pelacakan kita dan musuh, tetapi juga menambah energi magis anaknya. Sayangnya itu tak bisa bertahan lama seperti kekkai Sakura dan Kushina pada anak mereka."

"Beruntung mereka masuk sekolah yang kita dirikan." Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Kaho yang kini menunduk pilu." Ini adalah takdir mereka, Kaho. Kita tidak bisa mengubahnya."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi ini tidak adil. Mereka tidak bisa memilih. Bahkan tidak boleh dengan wanita. Ditambah lagi dengan mereka terkurung di istana ini.

"Mungkin jika dulu kita mampu melenyapkan kutukan ini, Sakura masih akan tersenyum dengan Syaoran." Mata Kaho terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi kita bukanlah dewa. Kita hanya manusia yang diberi sedikit kelebihan," ucap Eriol lembut. Ia menghapus air mata di pipi Kaho dan memberi kecupan lembut di kening wanita itu."Lagipula, kita tidak bisa membiarkan kekuatan mereka diambil oleh orang-orang itu."  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sekolah Mahou.

Sekolah Mahou adalah sebuah sekolah yang menempati peringkat termewah ke-3 di dunia. Sekolah ini memiliki semua fasilitas mewah seperti; asrama yang  
standar hotel berbintang, stadion seluas stadion Olimpic serta laboratorium yang bisa distandarkan dengan laboratorium WHO. Di setiap asrama pun memiliki dapur dan kanting yang menyamai hotel bintang lima.

Tapi pada saat pagi hari, para siswa diharuskan bergiliran memasak untuk sarapan pagi semua siswa asramanya. Makan siang dan makan malam barulah disiapkan oleh koki profesional.

Begitu juga di asrama Clow, asrama di mana Naruto berada.

"Naruto,apa benar kau sekarang pacaran dengan Sakura?"Wanutaki yang sedang menggoreng udang tiba-tiba bertanya. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat sedang sibuk memotong sayuran.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Watanuki membuat si pirang sedikit memerah karena malu."Y-ya, begitulah. Kemarin sore aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya dan tidak kusangka Sakura-chan mengatakan kalau dia juga menyukaiku," jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang memang gatal.

"Ah~! Aku iri padamu, Naruto!" seru Watanuki sambil memasukkan udang yang sudah dilumuri dengan tepung ke dalam wajang."Jadi, itu artinya kita bukan tiga sekawan jomblo lagi sekarang."

"Maka dari itu kau lebih baik cepat mengajak Himawari berkencang supaya tidak ada lelaki hidung belang yang mengganggumu lagi, Watanuki!" ujar Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Ya... ya. Tapi aku tidak mau terburu-buru, kau tahu? Himawari-chan adalah gadis yang lembut. Jadi, aku harus perlahan-lahan," jelas Watanuki sambil menggoyangkan sepatula yang ia pegang.

"Waah... tapi jika Himawari-chan sampai—"

PRANG!

Suara piring pecah mengagetkan kedua orang yang berada di dapur dan segera berlari ke arah kantin yang berada di depan dapurdi mana asal suara itu berasal."Yukito! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Watanuki dengan nada cemas setelah melihat pemuda berambut abu-abu kebiruan itu sedang mengambil pecahan-pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aku ambil sapu dulu," kata Naruto dengan terburu-buru. Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera pergi untuk mencari alat untuk membersihkan pecahan piring yang berserakan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yukito?" Sekali lagi Watanuki bertanya. Ia ikut berjongkok dan membantu Yukito.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tanganku basah jadi agak licin," ujar Yukito sambil menperlihatkam senyuman di wajahnya. Yukito serta Watanuki melanjutkan membereskan pecahan piring sampai Naruto datang dan membersihkan sisanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari,selama beberapa dekik tubuh Yukito menjadi transparan.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ini tiga murid baru yang akan sekamar dan sekelas dengan kalian."Watanuki, Yukito dan Naruto sekarang sedang berarda di ruangan kepala sekolah. Seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di kursi depan meja kerjanya mengenalkan tiga pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya pada Watanuki dan kawan-kawan."Perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Sasuke Uchiha," Pemuda yang paling kiri mulai memperkenalkan diri. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan agak acak-acakan, bermata hitam kelam dan kulit putih. Wajahnya dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Touya Kinamoto," sebut pemuda berambut hitam kecokelatan dengan warna mata senada. Kelihatannya pemuda itu lebih tua dari usia sekolah. Touya Kinamoto berwajah tampang dengan ekspresi tidak peduli terpatri di wajah pemuda itu.

Dan terakhir...

"Suzuka Doumeki." Pemuda bermata hitam dengan pupil matanya yang kecil serta terlihat mengantuk berujar pelan.  
'Suram,' batin Naruto dan Watanuki ketika melihat ketiga pemuda yang akan jadi teman sekamar mereka itu berwajah seperti seme sejati.

"Uchiha-kun, kau sekelas Naruto. Kinamoto-kun, kau sekelas Yukito dan Doumeki-kun, kau sekelas Watanuki. " kata wanita tua—tapi masih terlihat cantik—itu sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Watanuki dan kawan-kawan."Kami akan mengganti tempat tidur di kamar kalian. Jadi kalian tidak bisa masuk ke kamar hingga sore. Mengerti?"

"Ya," jawab Watanuki dan Naruto sementara Yukito lebih memilih untuk mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau begitu cepat ke kelas. Tapi Watanuki, kau tetap di sini sebentar," perintah sang kepala sekolah pada murid-murid yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Watanuki yang ketika itu sudah berjalan meninggalkan ruangan hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. "Kau akan ke toko milik Yuuko-san siang nanti, bukan? Doumeki-kun mengatakan jika dia ingin sesuatu dari Yuuko-san. Apa kau bisa mengatarkannya?"

"Eh!? T-tapi... toko itu bu—"

"Aku tahu siapa Yuuko-san dan toko apa yang dimilikinya," Doumeki memotong perkataan Watanuki. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

"Erm, baiklah."  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
"... Di sebelah sini adalah ruang musik lalu sebelah sana ruang olahraga." Yukito sibuk menjelaskan isi sekolah kepada teman sekelas barunya dengan penuh senyum. Sedangkan si murid baru hanya diam dan memperhatikan Yukito.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka terus menelusuri koridor sekolah. Seberapa siswi yang mereka lewati memandang kagum ke arah mereka. Yukito yang memang seorang idola para siswi sudah pasti membuatnya selalu diperhatikan ditambah seorang pemuda tampan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Yukito-senpai." Seseorang memanggil Yukito. Orang itu memiliki paras cantik dengan rambut pirang yang sebelah poninya dibiarkan lebih panjang. Orang asing itu terlihat seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga

"Ho... ada apa, Kohaku?" tanya Yukito setelah Kohaku sampai di hadapannya. Yukito sempat melirik ke arah kedua tangan Kohaku dan mendapat ia membawa tumpukan kertas.

"Apa senpai akan ke kelas Bulan-3?" tanya Kohaku sembari menyodorkan kertas-kertas yang berada di tangan pada pemuda berambut abu di hadapannya.

"Tolong berikan formulir festival ini pada semua senior di kelas senpai ya?"

Dengan tersenyum, Yukito menganggukkan kepala; menyanggupi permintaan dari adik kelasnya.

"Baiklah. Ah, tidak terasa bahwa ini festival terakhirku," ujar Yukito. Sedikit rasa sedih terdengar dari nada suaranya ketika menerima tumpukan kertas yang berada di tangan Kohaku.

"Benar juga. Ini tahun terakhir senpai di sekolah, bukan?" Kohaku tersenyum sedih."Ya, sudah. Aku ada urusan lain jadi sampai nanti, Yukito-senpai~!" Sempat tersenyum ke arah Touya, Kohaku pun meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Sesudah Kohaku pergi, pemuda yang dari tadi diam berjalan sedikit menjauh sebelum melangkahkan kaki mendekati Yukito. "Mau kubantu?" tawarnya pada Yukito ketika melihat pemuda berambut abu-abu sedang kesulitan berjalan akibat setumpuk kertas yang lumayan banyak itu.

Yukito terlihat ragu untuk menerima tawaran dari teman barunya."Jika tidak merepotkan," katanya dengan sedikit ragu ketika memberikan sebagain dari tumpukan kertas itu kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hm...," Touya bergumam pelan sambil mengambil sebagian kertas itu. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yukito yang berjalan di sampingnya. Yukito tampak sangat kesulitan berjalan karena membawa kertas-kertas itu seakan takut kertas-kertas tersebut terlepas dari tangannya.

"Ah… itu kelas kita." Yukito menunjuk pintu kelas yang bertuliskan 'Bulan/3-6' di atas pintu dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang setumpuk kertas.

"Ayo, masuk," ajaknya pada Touya. Tapi belum sempat memasuki kelas, pegangan tangan Yukito pada kertas-kertas di pangkuannya terlepas; membuat kertas-kertas itu berserakan di depan pintu kelas.

Yukito hanya bisa terdiam menatap kertas-kertas di lantai marmer itu."M-maaf," ujarnya setelah beberapa orang menghampiri dan berjongkok untuk mengambil kertas dari lantai; sama sekali tidak menyadari jika sejak tadi Touya terus mengamatinya.

'Dia benar-benar penerus cahaya?' pikir Touya ketika kertas-kertas itu jatuh dari tangan Yukito.

"Hei, bisa tolong kau membereskan semua ini?" Touya meminta anak yang baru saja datang untuk mengambil kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya."Aku akan mengantar orang ini ke ruang kesehatan."

Dan dengan sedikit kasar, Touya pun menarik penggelangan tangan Yukito yang sedang membereskan kertas formulir.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sebagian siswi di kelas angin-2 terlihat terkejut melihat adegan yang terjadi di depan mata mereka. Sebagiannya lagi sibuk mengambil gambar dengan ponsel mereka sedangkan para siswa kebanyakan muntah-muntah. Ada juga siswa yang terlihat senang dan juga mengeluarkan aura gelap.  
Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tanyakan itu pada dua orang pemuda yang sekarang sedang berciuman di kelas. Oh, lebih tepatnya pemuda berambut hitam mencium pemuda pirang secara paksa. Ciuman itu sebenarnya tidak dalam, hanya menempelkan bibir saja tapi karena Sasuke memegang kepala Naruto dan pinggulnya, ciuman itu seperti benar-benar penuh hasrat.

Sasuke terus menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto tanpa terlihat peduli jika pemuda pirang yang sedang ia cium sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga karena memberontak untuk melepaskan diri darinya. Di sela-sela ciumannya, Sasuke tersenyum puas tat kala melihat ekspresi terkejut dari siswi berambut merah jambu yang berada di depannya. Dan ingatannya kembali pada beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ketika Sasuke memasuki kelas Angin-2 tanpa Naruto karena ia sedang ke toilet. Ia berjalan ke arah bangku kosong di jajaran paling belakang kelas itu. Ia sadar jika dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian terutama di kalangan para siswi yang seperti baru melihat malaikat.

'Walau dia malaikat kematian, aku merelakan nyawaku dicabut olehnya!' pikir salah satu siswi.

"Hei, Sakura. Siapa dia? Wajahnya... kyaa~!" Suara bisikan seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang pada teman semejanya yang berjarak dua bangku di depan Sasuke yang terdengar jelas baginya yang memiliki kepekaan luar biasa.

"Saa… kelihatannya murid baru. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi targetku selanjutnya. Hhm…,"jawab siswi yang dipanggil Sakura—seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dengan penampilan modisnya.

"Kau ini. Sudah, setialah dengan Naruto. Kau tahu?  
-

"Subaru... apa dia baik-baik saja?"tanya seorang wanita berambut panjang hitam pada lawan bicaranya di telepon. Wanita itu memakai gaun panjang hitam ketat dengan bordir rumit di beberapa bagian.

"Ya, seperti biasa dia baik-baik saja." Suara berat dari telepon terdengar olehnya.

"Upacara umur panjang Putri Langit akan diadakan besok. Kau harus segera melepas segel yang ada di dada Subaru setelah kaca yang kuberikan pecah." Ia mehela napas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Mungkin dia akan mengamuk jadi lebih baik jika menyuruh Fuuma bersiap-siap akan kehancuran istananya."

"Ee... Kau cuma memikirkan keselamatan istana saja, Yuuko?"

"Cih! Kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan paman-paman mesum sepertimu, Seishiro?" ejek Yuuko.

"Hei, kau lebih tua 16 tahun dariku kalau tidak memakai hitungan waktu normal. Lagi pula, siapa yang minta penerusku 11 tahun lebih muda, huh?" protes Seishiro.

"Ya… ya! Sudah, ya. Aku ada tamu dari Eriol. Aku ingatkan padamu dan Fuuma jika musuh kita bukan hanya Putri Langit saja tapi juga ular itu."

"Kami mengerti akan hal itu, Yuuko. Fuuma akan mengambil Kamui secepatnya dan kami akan ke istana Eriol untuk bergabung," kata Seishiro sembari menceritakan rencananya.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Seishiro."

Dan Yuuko pun menutup sambungan telepon itu.

"Sebentar lagi minpi itu akan jadi kenyataan, Sakura. Putri Hinoto telah menghancurkan keseimbangan alam ini dan alam lain." Yuuko melangkah meninggalkan dari tempatnya menelepon sang Kotaishi Kegelapan. "Inikah maksud kata-katamu 'jika Putri Langit naik tahtah, keseimbangan akan hancur', Clow?"

"Tapi, musuh yang sebenarnya belumlah ikut campur, sang Langit Merah—para kotaishi tanpa penerus."


End file.
